In some applications, an object may be placed on a structure, with the help of the structure to adjust a position of the object. In an example, it is feasible to adjust a height of the object via the structure, such as to increase or reduce the height of the object. In another example, a tilt angle of the object may be adjusted via the structure, such as to tilt the object forward or back to an upright position to provide easy interaction with the object for users. The object may be an electronic device, such as an All-in-One (AiO) panel, a tablet, a Point of Sales (POS), a display, etc. The object may be other devices suitable to be placed on the structure.